Good Drama
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Everywhere you look there is drama.


Grissom woke not seeing me next to him in bed. He moved looking around the dimly lit room. I sat on the couch holding a beer in my hands looking down. Grissom yawned walking out of the bedroom touching his hair.

"Sara, what are you doing?" He asked

I sighed looking over at him then at the beer bottle.

"I keep thinking about Greg."

He walked over sitting down beside me. I was comforted with his arm around me.

"Greg, will be all right."

"It's my fault he got hurt."

"You did not know that the man had a weapon."

"I should have seen it."

He took the bottle putting it on the coffee table then he pulled me back against him.

"Sara, you did the right thing. Greg just had a nick to his arm. If Brass and his men were not there it might have been worse."

I touched his tee shirt.

"You cannot keep blaming yourself over this."

He kissed my head. I closed my eyes sliding my hand along his shirt.

The next shift I sat in a lab writing a report about the case. Catherine tapped on the door then she walked over looking at the report then at me.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm good." I said

She smiled at me faintly nodding.

"Grissom said you were taking it hard."

I looked down nodding. I felt her hand go to my back rubbing it.

"He's at home now. He's good."

"Good." I said

She sat down on a stool beside me looking at me concerned.

"Something other than this is bothering you."

I sighed as I continued to look down.

"I was just thinking about…..Grissom."

"What's going on?"

I looked at her.

"Remember when I was in that box underground?"

"Yes."

"I…spent hours just talking to keep myself sane. Somethings I said I didn't mean for him to ever know."

"You thought you were going to die." She said

"I know, but I still should not have said some things."

"Don't worry about it." She said, standing.

I watched her go then I looked down.

Grissom was walking out when I came in making him back up. He watched me shut his door walking over kissing him. Forgetting his papers in his hand he dropped them putting his arms around me. I moved back looking down at his papers on the floor.

"You dropped your papers."

He looked down at them.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Meeting with Ecklie."

"Oh." I said, before kissing him again.

He moved back this time searching my eyes.

"What brings you here?"

"My feet." I said, smiling.

"Very funny." He said, smiling a little.

"Nick and Greg want to take me out later for drinks."

He picked up his papers then looked at me.

"I thought we could go eat then home."

"We can do that some other night."

"We could, but I want to do it tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to get drunk."

I sighed looking at him.

"I am not going to get drunk."

"I think you will."

I walked to the door as he put his papers on his desk before coming over to me.

"Honey, I am just concerned about you."

"I'm fine." I said

"I don't think you are fine." He said "You hardly sleep, or eat."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"You just need to not let alcohol in again."

I opened the door leaving. He watched me leave still concerned.

Nick and Greg pulled me into a bar later. They ordered shots and I watched them gulp them down then they ordered more seeing I still held mine untouched.

"Come on, drink up!" Greg said

"I told Grissom I would not get drunk." I said

Nick leaned towards me.

"Live a little. This is a great stress reliever."

I looked at them then at the drink in my hand. I gulped it down winching as a burning hit my throat. Greg and Nick laughed as they gave me another.

Grissom opened the front door seeing me holding on the doorframe looking at him obviously drunk. He cleared his throat holding onto the doorknob.

"Are you coming in?" He asked

I smiled stumbling in. He closed the door looking me over. I walked over grabbing his face with my hands kissing him. He put his hands on mine pushing me back.

"Sara, this is not how I wanted you to come home."

"Do you want to mess around, because I do." I said, kissing him again. He pulled me back again as I looked at his lips licking my hand went through his hair.

"You need to go to sleep." He said

"We could stay up." I said, trying to get closer.

He sighed pulling my hands away.

"We will talk tomorrow."

I moved away suddenly mad at him.

"You're always boy scout, Grissom!"

"Sara." He said

"I hate you for that! Why can't you be more….?" I said, losing my thought process.

"Sara, you are drunk. I am not taking advantage of that fact." He said

"You slept with that woman!" I said, angry still.

"What woman?" He asked, confused.

"That woman…..who came…at work!"

"Sara, I don't know what you're talking about." He said

I felt him pull me by the arm to the bedroom.

"That blonde woman….you slept with her!"

"I did not sleep with that woman." He said

"Yes, you did!" I said, beginning to sob. Grissom let me go in the bedroom watching me cry as I backed up.

"Honey, I did not do that." He said

"You're lying!" I said

"No, I am not." He said, coming over pulling me against him. I laid my head against his chest. He rubbed my back feeling me calming down. "Let's go to bed."

I felt him sit me back on the bed and kneeling down to undo my shoes.

"You love me?" I asked

"Yes, I do." He said

He stood up taking my coat off then my shirt. I laid back on the bed as he took my pants off leaving me in my underwear. He gave me one of his tee shirts to wear then moved the blankets for me to get in. I laid on my back watching him in a daze as he got in shutting the light off. He glanced at me then closed his eyes.

The next afternoon I came out of the bedroom dressed, but looking like death. Grissom waited for me in the kitchen drinking his before work cup of coffee. I got some aspirin walking in getting some coffee, then I took the pills grimacing.

"Now that you are up we can talk." He said

I closed my eyes trying cope with the pain in my head.

"Sara, are you listening?"

"Can you…please whisper?" I asked, holding my head.

"No, I can't. I don't want you to ever come home intoxicated. I am putting my foot down." He said "Did you hear me?"

I slowly nodded. He walked over pulling me to face him. I opened my eyes looking at him. He touched my cheek gently.

"I am worried about you." He said, gently "I didn't know you were so worried about our marriage."

I gave him a confused look.

"I am not worried."

"You seemed to be last night."

I moved back from his hand fidgeting.

"I was drunk."

"Sara, in some cases things we are worried about do come out when we are incapacitated."

"Grissom, I am not worried." I said "I have to go brush my teeth."

Grissom watched me go. I played with a strand of hair closing the bathroom door then I just stood there thinking. He and I drove together to the lab. I got out as he shut my door then he kissed me without a word.

He tilted his head as he kissed me slowly. I opened my eyes as he moved back sliding his hand down to my neck.

"I love you." He said

"I am not worried." I said

"I know, I just want you to know that I love you."

"Oh."

He let me go walking off leaving me to recover. Nick asked me to help him with something later and I walked to a corner room. What I saw made my heart beat faster. In the middle of the floor he had a box that could fit a human. He held a lid standing next to it. I swallowed looking at him.

"I need you to get inside." He said

"Nick, I don't think I can do this."

"Sara, no one else will help me." He said

Seeing his pleading eyes made me cave. I slowly walked over getting inside hearing him tell me to lie down. As I did the panic started to grow.

"Nick, this is not a good idea!" I said

"I just need you in here for a few minutes." He said, getting some tape. "Wrist together."

I lifted my arms and he taped them together. The lid went over me and I was in the dark. My breathing became quicker as I closed my eyes trying to relax. Nick nailed it shut.

"Nick?!" I called

"Sara, just relax." He said, muffled.

Minutes later Grissom came in looking at the box then at Nick filling out papers at the table.

"Nick, have you seen Sara?"

"She's in there." He said, motioning to the box.

"You put her in there?" Grissom asked, seeing Nick nod. "Get that thing open, right now!"

Nick knew he meant business and he helped undo the nails. Grissom ripped the top open seeing me lying limp.

"Sara!" He said, pulling me up against him.

"Grissom, I'm sorry!" Nick said

"You should be after knowing what she went through!" Grissom said

I moved my head against his chest as my wrist were undone.

"Sara, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes breathing in air. Nick put his hand on my arm.

"Sara, I am so sorry."

I nodded then closed my eyes. Grissom put a blanket over my shoulders in his office. I sat on his couch looking at the floor as he sat down beside me taking my cool hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes." I nodded, not looking at him.

He gently pulled me against him. I welcomed his touch feeling protected.

"If you're not then I understand." He said

"Grissom, I am scared." I said, touching his shirt.

"About what?" He asked, kissing my head.

"Us."

"You don't have to worry."

I moved sitting up so I could look at him.

"I know it's silly, but I have insecurity still."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, it's something I have to deal with."

"I think it's something we both have to deal with."

Gently, I moved over him so I could sit over his lap. He watched me lean down kissing him. His hands went to my back. A knock on the door made him groan. I kissed his neck as he kept his eyes closed.

"Grissom?!" Ecklie called, knocking.

"Yes?!" Grissom shouted.

"I want to see you in my office in five minutes!"

"Five minutes."

He turned his head meeting my neck with his lips. I moved back trembling.

"You have a meeting." I said

He pushed me back against the couch as he moved over me kissing me with such passion it scared me. I pushed him up even though my body wanted more. He looked at his watch then stood fixing his clothes. I leaned up on my arms watching him.

I laid back on his couch hearing the door close. Closing my eyes I breathed in and out calming down.

Grissom came back after an hour with papers in his hand. He looked over seeing I was sleeping on the couch as he walked over to his desk. Catherine ran in stopping as she looked over at me.

"Is she all right?" She asked, in a low voice.

"I think so." Grissom said

"I heard about your meeting. What did he want?"

Grissom sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Ecklie wants the team to separate."

"What?!" Catherine asked, leaning over the desk.

"You are to be a new supervisor alongside me and we get new CSI's."

"He can't do this!"

"He can and has."

Catherine paced as Grissom watched her.

"Sara, will be on your team now. You also get Greg."

"I don't want to be a supervisor."

"You put in paperwork for it."

"For day shift. Ecklie is out of his mind!"

After Catherine left, Grissom walked over to me leaning over kissing my head. I moved seeing him.

"Sara, I need to talk to you."

When Grissom told me about what is happening I yelled for hours. I wanted to hit Ecklie, but Grissom stood in my way. The next shift everyone was informed in the breakroom. There was anger and shock as we all absorbed the news. I stood by the coffee maker looking over at Grissom as he looked at everyone.

Ecklie walked in seeing everyone looking at him. Grissom looked at him noticing a blonde woman standing behind him.

"You told them?" He asked

"Yes." Catherine said, looking at the woman curiously.

"Good, this is Sophia Curtis. She will be on your team." Ecklie said, looking at Grissom.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" Grissom asked

"I'll be right back." Ecklie said, to Sophia. She nodded looking at everyone around the room. I watched Ecklie and Grissom walk out and stopping to talk.

"Hi." Sophia said, walking over to me. "What's your name?"

"Sara….Sidle." I said, watching the two men out in the hallway.

"Oh, you're….Grissom's wife?"

I looked at her.

"Yes, I am."

"So how many years have you and he been…?"

"A year and a half."

"That's great." She said

I looked back over seeing Grissom and Ecklie walking back in not happy.

"Sophia?" Ecklie said

I watched her walk over. Grissom shook her hand talking to her. Catherine gave us assignments as Grissom walked with Sophia to his office. I felt annoyed that Ecklie would hire some woman that looked like that for Grissom.

I noticed after a few weeks that the two of them seemed to get along really well. They would sit together in the conference room writing reports close together laughing and talking.

One night he came home smelling food as he shut the door hearing the TV on loudly. He walked into the living room seeing me sitting in pajamas biting my nail with the remote in my hand sitting at the end of the couch.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, glancing at him before going back to the TV.

He rubbed his neck walking over sitting beside me.

"What's on?"

"Nothing." I said

I looked over at him as he closed his eyes resting his head back against the couch. I set the remote down moving over facing him. He never opened his eyes as I kissed him. After a moment he pulled me back.

"Honey, I am to tired."

"Oh." I said, getting up going to the bedroom. Grissom entered the room seeing me lying on my side with the blankets up. I looked at the wall hearing him moving around the room. He went out and I let a tear fall down my cheek.

I was sure after that he was having a fling with Sophia. It hurt that they got along so well. Grissom walked out to the car with me after shift. He tried to take my arm, but I walked faster to the car. He got in watching me fasten my seat belt then look outside. I glanced at him noticing he was staring at me.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

"Nothing." He repeated

"Can we go home?"

"No, not until we talk."

"I don't want to." I said, looking down.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

I shook my head as he waited.

A tap on his window caused us to jump looking over seeing Sophia. Grissom rolled his window down.

"Hey, I know your leaving, but I really need that paper signed."

"Oh, I forgot." He said

She smiled handing him a pen and the paper.

"I know you did."

He looked it over as she waved at me then looked at him. He signed it handing it back to her.

"Thank's Gil."

"No problem."

She walked away as he rolled up the window looking back at me.

"Now, tell me what is wrong?"

"I want to go home!"

He stared at me then started the engine. I put my hand on my head feeling a headache coming. We got home and I jumped out. Grissom shut the door behind us grabbing me. I avoided his eyes by looking to the side.

"Sara, I know you to well. Something is wrong and you are not looking at me."

"I think we should…separate." I said

When I looked at him I saw that he was shocked.

"Separate?"

"I think we should."

"Why?"

"We both want different things."

"What do you mean by different things?"

"I want you and you….want Sophia."

He realized what was wrong.

"You think I am having an affair with her?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Sara, I am happy with you."

"No, you're not." I said, walking away to the bedroom. He followed pulling me against him again.

"Honey, I am not having an affair with her."

"I don't want to be hurt."

"I am not going to hurt you."

"You have been avoiding me." I said

"I am tired after shift. It's not because I don't want you. I do want you, but we have had busy shifts." He said, touching my face. "I wish you trusted me."

"I'm sorry."

He pushed my head onto his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said "Why don't we get ready for bed?"

"Okay."

I smiled as he led me to the bathroom.

After that night I was sure that he loved me. He woke up stretching looking over at me lying on my stomach naked under a blue sheet. His finger caught the edge of the sheet as he gently drew it down revealing my creamy back. I moved and he stopped watching me move to my side not facing him. He smiled moving closer putting his arm over me as he kissed my back.

I moved facing him feeling him smoothing my hair back as he looked at me. I kept my eyes closed drifting.

"We need to get up soon." He said

I moved as he tickled my cheek smiling.

"Sara?"

"I'm so tired." I said, yawning.

"Your boss would not be happy with me if I just let you sleep."

"Coffee." I said

"I'll make some if you get up."

"Deal."

He got up putting his pajamas on then walking out. I watched him go then I closed my eyes sighing. He turned on the coffee maker hearing someone knock on the front door. Grissom went to the door opening it seeing a visibly upset Sophia.

"Sophia?" He said

She came in hugging him crying. He shut the door hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I…had to…get away!" She said, crying more.

Grissom moved her back as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Get away?"

"Yes, my boyfriend…..he and I had this….massive fight!" She said, looking over seeing me standing in my pajamas looking at them. "Hi, Sara."

"I am going to get dressed." I said, leaving.

Grissom watched me go then he looked at Sophia. When I came out of the bathroom, Grissom was waiting as he laid his clothes he was going to wear on the neatly made bed. I walked over to my closet holding onto the towel wrapped around me. He cleared his throat walking over.

"Sophia is going to stay in the spare room to sleep."

I looked at him.

"Just until she can get this sorted out."

I went back to looking in my closet. He went to the bathroom as I sighed at the situation. We left Sophia to sleep in the spare room. I held his hand in the car and he rubbed my fingers. The shift was dull after I finished my report. I spent the rest of the shift on call. Grissom opened the door to our home letting me in. Sophia was gone but left a note saying that she would be staying at a hotel.

I ordered food then I led Grissom to the couch making him lie down on his stomach. He groaned as I rubbed his back. The food got here and we ate then we watched a movie. Grissom's phone went off beside him making us jump. He grabbed it answering.

"Grissom!" He said

I looked back at the TV. Grissom got up as he listened.

"I'll be right there." He said, hanging up.

"Gris, what happened?" I asked

"Warrick was shot at a bar with Nick."

I stood running out with him. We arrived at the scene. People stood behind tape looking on as cops walked around. Brass came over to us lifting the tape up.

"What happened?!" Grissom asked, walking under the tape with me.

"A black car drove up. We think they were aiming at some other person, but they hit Warrick."

I swallowed as I saw a white sheeted person lying on the sidewalk close to the entrance. Grissom watched me walk over slowly kneeling down.

"Nick was taken to the hospital with a nick to his head." Brass said

Grissom nodded looking at me. I slowly reached over taking the sheet away from the top. Grissom closed his eyes lowering his head as I leaned over my friend.

"Warrick?" I called, touching his still warm cheek. "You got to wake up."

Brass watched me as Grissom walked over kneeling down touching the man's hair then he looked at me. I cried putting my head on Warrick's chest.

Grissom made me stand as he hugged me looking down. I could not sleep after that and neither could Grissom. We both went to work early feeing the heaviness in the air. I could not stand it so I went to the conference room and sat in a corner on the floor with my knees up to my chest. Catherine walked in smiling faintly at me even though her eyes were red. She sat in a chair facing me.

"I keep seeing him there." I said "He's dead!"

She nodded looking down.

"I had to come in here to think." I said

"That's okay." She said

I put my hand over my face shaking as I began to cry.

"I should have been there!"

"Why?"

"I could have….saved him. Grissom has always said that he was his favorite!"

"Sara, we all feel that way, but this is not the time to think about what might not have happened if one of us saved him. It is time to come together pay our respects."

I wiped my eyes.

"I need someone to help me with some evidence if you feel up to it?"

"Okay." I said, getting up.

We worked up until end of shift. I yawned in the car looking over at Grissom. He looked around then he looked at me. I smiled faintly at him as he reached over taking my hand. I closed my eyes drifting as he drove. He parked outside our home looking at me as he turned the engine off.

"Sara?" He said, gently.

When I didn't wake he leaned over kissing my lips. I jumped as he moved back smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stretching.

"Waking you up. Come on."

He got out as I did walking to the house. I yawned as he closed the door. I walked into the bedroom laying down with my clothes on. Grissom sighed as he entered the bedroom seeing that I was sleeping already.

Later he woke seeing me sitting up in bed breathing in and out fast drenched in sweat. He touched my arm and I pushed his arm back into the mattress as I climbed over him trapping his other arm back. He looked up at me as I looked down at him breathing fast.

"Sara, its Grissom." He said, gently "It's all right."

I let him go climbing over him to get out of bed. He sat up watching as I went out to the living room quickly. He followed seeing I had gone out the back door sitting on the steps shaking.

"Sara?" He said

"Please go away!" I said

He sat beside me.

"Honey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you have a…..?"

I glared at him.

"I said leave me alone!" I shouted, getting up running back inside. Grissom rubbed his head getting up going in.

I sat on the kitchen floor drinking a beer. Grissom leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me. I wiped my mouth with my hand putting the bottle down on the floor then I held my head with my hands.

He watched me silently not knowing what to do. I slowly stood looking at him. He watched me walk over hugging him. His arms slowly went around me.

"Grissom, hold me." I said

"I am." He said, against my head.

"Tighter." I said

He held me tighter feeling me tremble.

"I dreamed that you died at a scene. Your blood was spilling out and I tried to save you."

"You're upset about Warrick." He said

"It makes me think about you."

He pulled me back looking deeply into my eyes.

"Sara, it was only a dream."

"It could happen."

"Yes, but it hasn't."

I swallowed touching his shirt.

"Why don't we go to sleep?"

"I can't. You go ahead." I said

"I can stay up with you."

"No, you go on." I said, pushing him away.

He pulled me close kissing me. I broke the kiss pushing him away. He watched me get the beer bottle and leave the kitchen.

I went to work exhausted and pale. Grissom watched me walk down the hallway as we arrived. I worked for a few hours then I went to the breakroom getting some coffee. Sophia walked in looking at me as she went to sit on the couch.

"You look terrible."

"Thank's." I said, walking past her to the door.

"Sara?"

I looked over at her.

"Are you all right?"

I started to open my mouth when the building lights flickered as an explosion sounded. An alarm went off as Sophia and I both looked around.

"What was that?!" She shouted, running out. I dropped my coffee in the trash running as well. The hallway quickly became smoky. I coughed smell chemicals in the air. The sprinklers started making everyone wet as they ran out the door. Another explosion made everyone run out faster. I ran the other way hearing people run past. The smoke was becoming heavy. I coughed losing my way. I leaned against a wall trying to breathe.

"Sara?!"

I coughed hearing Grissom.

"Sara!"

"Grissom!" I shouted

I looked around not seeing him. I walked forwards looking through the smoke.

"Grissom!" I called, before coughing again.

I was grabbed and pulled through the hallway till a door to the outside opened and I smelled fresh air. Grissom held me against him as he walked to an arriving ambulance. A man appeared pulling out a stretcher and Grissom put me on it. An oxygen mask was put over my mouth and nose. I closed my eyes laying my head back.

When I woke up next I was still lying in the parking lot on the stretcher. People were walking around as firefighters worked. I watched everyone around me feeling weak and tired. A man appeared gently taking the mask off.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where is Grissom?" I asked

"Who?"

I closed my eyes drifting again. The man checked my pulse then he and another man pushed me inside away from the smoke. Grissom came over jumping inside taking my hand. The man came in seeing him.

"Are you Mr. Grissom?" He asked

"Yes."

"She was asking for you."

Grissom looked at me touching my cheek.

"Sara?"

I moved my head to the other side stilling. He looked at me concerned.

"Grissom?" Catherine called, standing outside. "Can I see you?"

"Yes." He said, moving to go out. He turned looking in at me. "Are you taking her?"

"I think we should." The man said

"Okay, I'll be there later."

The man nodded as Grissom left.

Grissom came to the emergency room going to the room I was in. They put me in a room in a bed. I slept looking pale. He walked over touching my cheek as he sat on the bed.

"Hello?" A woman doctor came in.

"I am Gil Grissom, her husband." Grissom said, standing.

"I am Doctor Caldwell. Your wife will be fine."

Grissom sighed with relief looking at me.

"You can take her home anytime."

"Thank you." Grissom said

The woman walked out leaving him to sit back on the bed touching my chalky face. I moved my head slowly opening my eyes seeing him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Grissom?"

He touched my cheek looking at me with concern.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Tired." I said "Can we go home?"

"Whenever you're ready."

I watched him stand allowing me to move. In the car I rested my head back in the seat. Grissom looked at me.

"Sara, are you sure you're okay?"

I took his hand nodding. He started the engine and we were off. He laid down beside me in bed holding me against him as he looked at the ceiling. Something was not right he felt.

I moved my arm over his chest as I breathed in and out slowly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked

"I am thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"You don't need to worry I am fine." I said

"I can't help it."

"I'll be okay."

He kissed my head then closed his eyes. I listened to his breathing as I looked to the side. The next day he got up early seeing I was up and dressed getting my things together.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, Brass called and said that Warrick's funeral is next Tuesday." I said, as I moved around.

"Okay." He said, watching me move.

I stopped to look at him.

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

He nodded as I walked over.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me."

"Okay, I was given some surprising news yesterday and….it's big."

"Sara." He said

"Grissom, I am pregnant."

I noticed it not registering in his mind for a moment then his eyes got bigger.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes." I said

"A baby?"

"Yes." I said, watching him.

He cleared his throat looking at my stomach.

"I know we never wanted children."

He still said nothing as I came closer.

"I begged everyone at the hospital not to tell you, but it's true."

He opened his mouth looking at me.

"Say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well are you happy?"

He looked back down at my stomach. I made him look at me again.

"Sara, I don't know what to say."

"You could say you're happy."

"I…am, I am happy."

I nodded as he let it sink in.

"I'm going to be a dad."

I smiled nodding. He hugged me and I knew it would be all right.

Warrick's funeral was very depressing. I watched Grissom much of the time as he stared at the coffin. His hand was shaking in mine and I saw what looked like tears unshed in his eyes. He got up to speak touching the casket before going to the microphone. I swallowed feeling very strong emotions making me want to cry. Closing my eyes I willed myself to be strong for Grissom. He started on his last statement when his voice cracked and he stopped looking down. I wanted to get up and run to him, but I knew he wanted to get through this alone. He came back to sit next to me and I reached over taking his hand in mine. He looked at the coffin then he looked down wiping a tear away. I put my arm around his shoulders and he put his head on my shoulder holding me.

Grissom seemed fascinated with the changes happening to my body. As I began to show he liked to touch my stomach waiting for the baby to kick. My cravings were going wild and he didn't mind making that special trip early in the morning.

I walked along the hallway in my fifth month yawning after I had finished a hard shift. My ankles were killing me as I made my way to Grissom's office. He watched me come in lying on his couch.

"I don't know how women do this." I said

"They do it every single day." He said, getting up walking over.

I sighed looking at him.

"You would think that scientist's would have invented something by now."

He chuckled taking my shoes off my feet and massaging them as he sat down.

"That feels good." I said

"I think your daughter gained ten pounds." I said "She is weighing me down."

"My daughter?" He asked, chuckling again.

"Yes, your daughter."

"What did the doctor say about my daughter?"

"That she is healthy and growing."

"Good." He said, nodding.

I closed my eyes as he continued to rub my feet.

"I want you to go to bed early so you can get up tomorrow." He said

"I will, after I eat this meal you are cooking." I said "You take good care of me."

He smiled as he stood putting my shoes back on.

"Time to go." He said

He helped me up then we went to the car going home. I ate till I couldn't then I went to bed. Grissom came to bed feeling me move sitting up.

"Did you check the front door?" I asked

"Yes."

I sighed, lying back down.

"I want a burrito."

"Honey, you just ate." He said

"The baby want's one!"

"No, you want one."

"Please?"

He looked at me then he got up. I smiled waiting. He brought me an orange that he had cut up.

"Here." He said, handing me the plate.

I frowned at it.

"It's healthier for the baby." He said, lying down.

I looked at the plate again feeling his eyes on me.

"I don't like oranges." I said

"You did last week."

"Their sour and gross." I said, putting the plate on the table next to the bed.

I laid down looking at the ceiling thinking about food. He closed his eyes exhaling.

Grissom put me on maternity leave in the middle of my eighth month. I felt like a blob. Grissom came home seeing me on the couch sleeping. He walked over touching my stomach before leaning over kissing me. I moved my head seeing him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"She's kicking." He said

"I know." I said

He helped me up kissing me slowly. He moved back feeling a kick.

"I brought you some take out."

"Chicken wings?" I asked

"With ranch."

I went past him to the bag in the kitchen. He came in seeing me digging into them. I ate one touching my stomach.

"Oh, she's really kicking." I said

He nodded watching me.

In bed he felt me move around moaning. I got up walking out to the living room. He sat up then came out seeing me leaning over the chair in the living room.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Indigestion." I said

He walked over rubbing my back.

"You shouldn't eat that hot stuff." He said

"I know." I said

I winched moaning as I stood.

"I'll be fine, you should go to bed."

"I'll stay." He said

I nodded walking around. He yawned going to the kitchen getting water for us. I leaned against the kitchen counter winching again.

"Drink this." He said

I took the bottle drinking then I handed it back to him.

"I think I am going to go use the bathroom."

He nodded watching me walk away. I went to the bathroom sitting on the toilet. As I went, it felt different as if there were more pressure to pee. I stood after wiping when I got the urge to push. I felt something wasn't right. I leaned down unable to see past my bump. Reaching down I screamed. Grissom ran in knocking.

"Sara!"

I opened the door looking at him with wide eyes. He looked me over not seeing anything wrong.

"You okay?" He asked

"Grissom…..the baby!"

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is out!"

He didn't understand until I lifted my nightgown trying to show him. He knelt down looking seeing the head visibly.

"Okay, I want you to lie down on the bed." He said, calmly.

"Grissom, the baby can't come now! It's to early!" I said, as he helped me to the bed.

"It will be okay." He said

I laid down lifting my legs. Grissom got some towels laying them between my legs. I looked at him scared as he looked at me.

"Her head is out."

"I know." I said

"Can you push her out more?"

"Maybe."

I sat up pushing not feeling anything. Grissom watched then he looked at me as I breathed in and out fast.

"I am going to try to help her. If you get the urge to push do so." He said

I nodded watching him reach in. I could feel him gently pulling.

"Is she coming?!"

"Not very much." He said

I pushed again as he pulled gently.

"I got a shoulder and an arm out." He said

I pushed again feeling the baby slide out.

"I got her!" Grissom said, wiping the baby off. "She look's healthy."

"Good." I said, relieved.

He wrapped her in a blanket cradling her in his arms. I heard a loud cry coming from her. Grissom smiled at her as I watched.

He brought her over to me letting me hold her as he got a phone. I looked at my baby looking at her black hair as she cried. Grissom got some scissors cutting the cord then he looked at her.

"What will we name her?" I asked

"We didn't even discuss that did we?" He asked

I shook my head.

He touched her head. I looked at him.

"Sara."

"What?"

He smiled looking at me.

"No, let's name her Sara." He said

I looked down at our daughter then at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

I took his hand as he held mine looking down at our child in complete happiness.


End file.
